The present invention relates to a new and improved protective mat for insertion between stationary placed items such as potted house plants, potted deck plants, barbeque grills and other items from which water, or other fluids and debris can be spilled, onto floors, table tops, decks and patios.
Mats for potted plants are typically made of non-absorbent materials such as plastic, glass, rubber, cork, etc. In addition, common objects such as plates or trays are used. Such devices and materials have significant shortcomings and disadvantages. The two major disadvantages being that some of these types can scratch or mar the table or floor surface it is placed on and secondly that they are of non-absorbent materials. Consequently, spilled or leaking muddy water can overflow and leak onto the table or floor and damage the surface. In the outdoor setting, such as for decks and patios, often nothing is used in between potted plants or barbeque grills and the deck or patio surface. This can cause damage to the deck or patio surface or create slippery and hazardous conditions.
This invention was created to solve the two most important shortcomings of mats that may be placed under potted plants or other stationary things that spill or generate moisture or grease or debris on decks, patios, table tops, and floors. One being absorbency, the other being protection of surfaces from scratching, or damage from water, grease or other spilled debris.
The invention utilizes an absorbent non-woven fabric impregnated on one side with waterproof vinyl backing for protecting furniture, floor surfaces, deck surfaces from moisture, grease, or other debris emanating from a potted plant situated upon the invention. The non-woven fabric absorbs and holds the moisture in place and promotes evaporation while the vinyl backing provides a protective non-skid surface and prevents soak through which minimizes staining and damage to the surface underneath the invention.
An advantage and feature of the invention is that the plant coasters may be cleaned in a washing machine and also dried in a clothes dryer.
A further advantage and feature of the invention is that moisture from the potted plant may be absorbed and hidden in the fiber mesh.